Ambrosia: The Nectar of the Gods
by Rayne Lily
Summary: "No measure of time shall be long enough but we'll start with forever..." No Under 18's allowed.


Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

To my Beta and little devil on my shoulder, Jenna : I love you, Lovely and thank you for not only editing but being my inspiration.

**Ambrosia: The Nectar of the Gods.**

**Marcus/Sulpicia One-Shot.**

As her cries reverberated throughout the silent castle, the blood-filled crystal goblet he held in his hand shattered into nothingness. He smelt the warm blood run down his fingers. He could hear the droplets fall onto his pristine Italian made shoes and he could feel the white-hot bitterness of envy course through his immortal body like a life-consuming parasite.

For so long, loneliness had been his only company and, as time passed and many truths were revealed, the sting of betrayal entwined itself seamlessly with his loneliness to the point where he believed that he would forever be a cold and broken man. But then she came along and wove her magic, ensnaring him in her trap with sweet words and soft touches while she gave her mind, body and soul to another.

He remembered with unfailing clarity the day he first saw her. He groaned as he remembered how her eyelashes lightly fluttered against her cheek as she coyly looked at him from her place tucked into his brother's side. He remembered how his body ignited the first time he held her tiny frame in his arms and he remembered the level of restraint he showed the day he saw Aro kiss her luscious lips for the very first time.

The sudden slamming of a door pulled him from his thoughts. He knew what was about to happen like he knew the back of his hand. So he waited.

He heard the sheets ruffle as Sulpicia slipped out of the bed. He heard the soft footsteps she took as she walked to the bathroom. He heard the taps groan in protest as she turned on the water in her shower and he heard as her sobs broke free yet again.

He had feared this. His brother was not known for being the most tender of lovers. He was also not known as being a caring lover.

With a heavy sigh, Marcus stepped over the broken glass and strode purposefully back into his room, quickly entering his bathroom. He swiftly changed out of his robes and into a simple pair of black pants and shirt before he made his way to her room.

Without knocking, he entered the room and hurried into the bathroom where he found her tiny frame curled up in the corner of the room with a towel covering her body. He promptly picked her up like he always did and carried her to her closet, bypassing the bed without a single glance. Gently, he placed her to sit on a bench he hand installed in the closet before he picked out a soft dress for her. They had been doing this for so long that it had become a well-timed dance. As he turned his back to retrieve her dress, Sulpicia slipped on some undergarments and held her arms up for him to slip the dress over her head.

With a small smile, he tucked her hand into the crook of his arm and led the garden he had made for her, silently bringing her to the bench that had been placed under a weeping willow tree.

"He hurt me again, Marcus," Sulpicia murmured as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I know," Marcus responded as he placed a kiss on her head.

"Why does he continuously hurt me?" she asked, looking up at him with pain filled eyes.

"I do not know." He gently touched her cheek.

These little things were the things that made Sulpicia fall in love with Marcus, but she would never tell him that. His gentle touches were like a balm on her heart; healing her from the hurt her husband had inflicted on her.

"You need to feed, dearest," he said gently.

"Will you believe I am too tired to feed?" Sulpicia said gently as she curled herself up against his chest.

"I do believe you," he answered back, praying that he could take her pain into his own body.

"He has left to deal with a newborn army," Sulpicia stated though she was truly asking for confirmation.

"Yes, in Mexico. He will be back in one week. Come, let me feed you," he said as he gently picked her up and walked back into the castle, carrying her into their feed room where he quickly killed one man and offered his lifeless body to Sulpicia after puncturing his neck. He waited patiently for her to finish and then tossed the man's body into the flames they used to dispose of the bodies.

After doing so, he gently picked her up once more and walked them into his room. He sat her down on the chaise lounge before walking over and opening the balcony doors, stepping out into the cool evening air.

"I have a confession to make, Didyme," he whispered up at the moon. "I had promised you that you would be the only woman I love, but I must apologize to you for I have broken that promise. I have fallen in love with another. I desire another and I pray to the heavens that she loves me too."

"Who is this woman, Marcus?" Sulpicia asked in a cold voice.

"That woman is you, Cia," he answered as he walked back to her. "And now I beg you, Cia. Let me love you like he never could," Marcus whispered into her ear.

"Marcus," she muttered in a pained whisper as she tried to pull out of his grasp, but he was relentless. He was not going to let her go. He wanted her and he would have her.

"Please, Cia. Please," he murmured as he brushed his nose along her hair, savouring her pure scent.

"Aro?" Sulpicia questioned, fear seeping into her voice as she thought about her husband.

"Shhh…" Marcus soothed. "Let me worry about that."

His words tore at her resistance and, at his reassurance, the dam that kept Sulpicia's feelings for Marcus contained broke.

With a cry of her own, she spun around in his arms and sealed her lips to his. Startled by her actions, Marcus took a second before he was able to react and, when he did, he wrapped his own arms around her and slammed her against the wall.

The granite cracked loudly beneath them but neither of them wanted to end the kiss. After three thousand years they were finally giving into the desire and passion that had been in existence since the day they met.

As the kiss slowed, Marcus summoned up the very little control he had left and picked Sulpicia up, walking them to his bed. Gently, as if she was made of the most precious of materials, he placed her onto his bed before pulling back to look at her.

Her tussled blonde hair lay splayed out above her head, making her look like the angel he always thought her to be. He felt his eyes blacken as he gazed upon her and she delicately bit her lip.

Placing a knee on his bed, he ripped his shirt away before leaning down to kiss her, but, just before he sealed his lips to hers, he whispered one word and, even if she had heard the word, she would have felt it as he whispered it against her lips. "Beautiful."

Without hesitation, Sulpicia wrapped her hands around his neck, entangling her fingers into his curly raven-coloured hair. Her back arched slightly as she pressed herself into his chest allowing his arms to slip under her. Lips met, tongues sought each other out and their cries of maddening passion filled the air.

Sulpicia wanted more. She needed more.

Pulling away from the kiss, she flipped them over so that she could straddle his waist. With trembling fingers, she reached down and lifted pulled her dress over her head , revealing a matching red lace lingerie set. Marcus could not help the groan that spilled from his lips as he saw her luscious bosom spilling out from the tiny bra.

His hands that suddenly seemed possessed by his desire to touch her moved on their own accord and fingered the delicate fabric before ripping clean from her body. Sulpicia gasped in shock at the roughness of his movements, but she soon forgot her anger as he wrapped his lips around one of her pert nipples.

As the moisture of his tongue came into contact with her skin, her back arched as if in offering and a wanton cry fell from her lips. Never had Aro made her feel like this. Retaking control, Marcus flipped them back over and wasted no time as he started to place hot open-mouthed kisses on every bit of exposed flesh he could find. Moving downwards, he stopped and for several seconds, he continuously dipped his tongue onto her belly-button. At this point, Sulpicia believed that had she been human, she would be crying tears of frustration.

Her arousal was heavy in the air and Marcus felt the desire to taste her. He made his way to where the scent was the most concentrated and wasted no time in discarding the annoying piece of fabric that was blocking him from his tiny piece of heaven.

Suddenly Sulpicia was shy. While sex with Aro was limited to just one thing, Sulpicia knew enough to know what Marcus was going to do.

"Marcus! No! Marcus, please no!" she pleaded as she attempted to scramble away from him.

Grumbling in displeasure, Marcus locked his arms around her knees and pulled her back to him. With a warning growl, Marcus forced her legs open, giving him the best view of the thing he sought. Without hesitation, he lowered his head and placed an open mouthed kiss on the little nub that glistened with her arousal. Marcus' entire body shivered as the taste hit his tongue while Sulpicia twisted her fingers into his hair in an attempt to get him to do it again, sighing in ecstasy. He happily obliged.

Years could have passed and neither Marcus nor Sulpicia would have been able to tell, for they were both lost in the delirious pleasure they found in that simple act, but, too soon for Sulpicia's liking, Marcus pulled away and moved up to kiss her on her lips yet again. Sulpicia moaned as she tasted herself upon his lips.

"Delicious, no?" he asked as he moved his kisses to her neck.

"Marcus, please." The whispered plea suddenly left Sulpicia's lips in a breathy exhalation. "I want more."

Pulling back, Marcus looked down at her tenderly with his blackened eyes, his self-control hanging by a thread. "Are you sure?" he questioned as he tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"Yes, please. Don't deny me this," she begged.

Nodding , he reached down and removed his pants with a simple flick of his wrist. "Do you want to take the lead on this, dearest?" he asked when he saw uncertainty flash in her eyes.

"No, it's just that it was never gentle with Aro," she shyly admitted.

"I know, but I am not him," he reassured her as he positioned himself at her entrance.  
Leaning up, he sealed his lips to hers, but that simply was not enough to keep her cry of pleasure from escaping as he entered her for the first time.

His thrusts were slow and measured; his breathing ragged and laboured. Sulpicia had already lost control of herself to the pleasure she was being blessed with. Her cries grew louder and louder as his thrusts became more powerful. Her fingers dug into his back, leaving light scratches in his marble flesh. His lips were sealed to her breast as his hands caressed every inch of flesh he could find.

All too soon, they found their release and, as he spilled into her, their eyes locked and the message was clear. They had both found their forever.

Athenodora giggled at Caius as he nuzzled his nose into her neck as they passed Marcus' room. "I am happy for him," Caius sighed. "He has loved her for so long and now he finally has her."

"Yet another secret we shall keep from Aro," Athenodora agreed with a smile and they walked into their room to make memories of their own


End file.
